


【all顶】我们的小猫咪

by maria_grnd



Category: ABO - Fandom, all顶, 付宏声, 周深 - Fandom, 多p - Fandom, 李柏林, 王力宏 - Fandom, 萨顶顶 - Fandom
Genre: Multi, 同人, 娱乐圈
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27588830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maria_grnd/pseuds/maria_grnd
Summary: all顶abo文学萨顶顶是一只猫妖omega感受到alpha的信息素就会发情发情时毛茸茸的耳朵和尾巴会出来其余主角是alpha
Relationships: 萨顶顶/付宏声, 萨顶顶/周深, 萨顶顶/李柏林, 萨顶顶/王力宏 - Relationship, 萨顶顶/甜甜





	1. Chapter 1

一.  
萨顶顶坐在办公桌前，手里拿着一张名片，是一位医生的，这位医生说可以通过一个小手术帮omega摆脱被永久标记的命运，萨顶顶在纠结要不要做这个手术，作为一个向往自由的omega，她是想做的，被丈夫永久标记真的太痛苦了，而且因为工作原因她和丈夫经常分居两地，发情的时候只能自己解决或者用抑制剂，但是这个手术也是有风险的，可能会导致以后不能生小孩了，或许是真的受够了之前的生活，萨顶顶思考再三还是决定去做这个手术，拨通了名片上的电话。

做完手术，医生跟萨顶顶说，因为她是猫妖，所以她做完这个手术不仅自由了，还可以反向标记alpha，但是后遗症是萨顶顶以后会随时随地发情，而且只能产下猫崽。

在家里休息了几天之后，萨顶顶回到公司，过了一会儿助理甜甜进来讲后天的行程，甜甜是个alpha，她一进来萨顶顶就感受到了浓烈的信息素，在之前这是不足以让萨顶顶发情的，况且甜甜还是个妹子，但是她现在对信息素特别敏感，没一会儿小耳朵小尾巴就都出来了，察觉到自己不对劲的萨顶顶翻出抑制剂喷在手腕上，但是根本没有用，耳朵尾巴都还在，“你先出去吧，我缓一下。”萨顶顶对甜甜说。“今天没什么事萨老师要不然我送你回家吧！”萨顶顶的手摸着自己毛茸茸的猫耳，摇了摇头说：“我现在这个样子怎么出去啊！”说着她抓起抑制剂又喷了几下，甜甜见状走上前按住了萨顶顶的手，“萨老师您不能再加大剂量了，会有危险的！”助理凑过来那一瞬间，萨顶顶彻底挺不住了，费力的站起来扑到了甜甜怀里，奶香的omega信息素在甜甜怀里散开，她把她抱到沙发上，然后起身去把办公室的门锁好。

沙发上的小猫咪已经解开了自己的衬衫扣子，“小猫咪这么急啊，果然做完手术就是不一样。”“喵～你快点。”甜甜脱下了两个人的衣服，把两指伸入了萨顶顶的阴道，用力一戳，萨顶顶就泄了一次，淫水止不住的往外流，“给我，求你了。”萨顶顶祈求到。甜甜的手模仿着性交的动作进进出出，萨顶顶被磨得不行，小穴淌出的淫水更多了。“啊～”萨顶顶的音调高了一倍，双腿猛地夹紧，紧缩的穴肉把甜甜绞的进退两难。就是这了，甜甜把手抽出来，换上自己火热的硕大，冲着刚刚那个点一桶到底。“啊～啊…嗯…嗯…太大了…甜甜你出去…嗯…啊～”甜甜双手握住萨顶顶的腰，下体加大频率在萨顶顶的小穴中摩擦。萨顶顶被甜甜顶的太狠了，身体软的像一汪水，整个人瘫软在甜甜身下，口中压抑不住的呻吟含含糊糊的哼哼着，敏感点被甜甜反复把玩，这种几乎失智的状态让萨顶顶情不自禁的想要更多。甜甜把萨顶顶整个人翻了过去，从后面重新进入萨顶顶的身体。“嘶…好紧。”后入往往可以插得更深，甜甜的粗壮的肉棒从后面撑开了萨顶顶的阴道，穴中紧致温暖的触感把两人都带向了高潮。“啊～”萨顶顶忽然绷紧身子，下身喷出了透明的液体，萨顶顶被甜甜干喷了，甜甜也加快了抽插的速度，把精液全部射进了萨顶顶的子宫……


	2. Chapter 2

二.  
几天后，萨顶顶来到了浙江，录《天赐的声音》，拍定妆照那一天，在拍摄现场萨顶顶忽然察觉到自己要发情了，但是她察觉不到是谁的信息素，所以她尽力保持着自己的高冷霸气，一边完成着工作一边用猫科动物灵敏的嗅觉查找到了那个让她发情的alpha是即将要合作的王力宏。

拍完定妆照和宣传片，萨顶顶趁着自己猫耳和猫尾巴还没出来赶紧往休息室跑，刚要进去却被王力宏叫住，“顶顶，我刚刚看你脸色不太好，不舒服吗？多注意休息，女孩子别太累了。”王力宏说着把一袋吃的和暖宝宝等用品塞到萨顶顶手里。萨顶顶接过东西的时候，不小心弄掉了她手里正要使用的抑制剂，萨顶顶马上捡起来把抑制剂喷在手上，但还是晚了一步，小耳朵小尾巴都出来了，萨顶顶的身子也软了下来，“顶顶我扶你进去。”说完王力宏一只手扶着萨顶顶，另一只手打开了休息室的门。闻着王力宏身上散发出的信息素，萨顶顶彻底控制不住了，管他王力宏有没有老婆，她现在要的是让自己舒服，双手环住王力宏的脖子，吻了上去，王力宏也知道萨顶顶是一个发了情自己送上门的omega，他吸吮着萨顶顶的舌头，享受着那一丝香甜。萨顶顶抬起一条腿，用膝盖轻轻的蹭着王力宏的下面。“顶顶你这么想要啊～”“才不是呢！”解开萨顶顶的衣服，发现她的双乳的乳头早已因为欲望而变得挺立。“可是你的身体很诚实哦。”双乳被啃咬，揉捏这样的刺激对于极其敏感的萨顶顶来说是致命的刺激，但是王力宏却乐此不疲。“啊……好…好舒服～下面，下面也想要。”“那你自己脱。”萨顶页自己脱掉了内裤，露出了那片迷人的秘密花园。王力宏轻车熟路的来到了花园入口，扶着自己早已涨得不行的肉棒插了进去。

萨顶顶被这突如其来的满足感弄得身子一颤：“啊～好大。”王力宏直接开始抽插，淫水不断的从花园口流出。“不要…啊～不要这样，嗯。”“叫老公。”“啊～老…老公！你的肉棒干的我好舒服～嗯……啊～”抽插的动作一直持续着，萨顶顶的旧吟声从接受，到刺激，到享受，到最后甚至有些撒娇得气息。“嗯～嗯～啊！”接受了王力宏五分多钟的抽插，萨顶顶似乎高潮来到了，而王力宏的兴致还很长。

“啊～”萨顶顶突然全力抱紧了王力宏，他明白她的高潮到了，脸上已经充满了红晕。“宝贝儿，采换个姿势。”王力宏让萨顶顶扶着桌子站好，从后面进入了萨顶顶的身体，这个姿势似乎插入的更深了些，萨顶顶的呻吟也更加淫荡了，可能是观刚高潮过的缘故，她嫩穴里的肉紧紧的包表着王力宏的肉棒。“好紧啊，宝贝儿你这是要吃了我吗？”更加用力的抽插开始了，萨顶顶被干的高潮迭起：“力宏，你干得我好爽啊！我，我不行了！你…停下来好.…好不好.好不好嘛，啊啊啊…”“要我停下来？可是你身体似乎不想呢！”“啊…啊…嗯嗯嗯.…嗯.好爽…爽死了！老公，你好会插穴啊!唔…我的小穴不行了…啊～好棒，小穴好.…充实啊…喔喔…小穴被老公干得又疼又好爽…啊.我快出来了…啊…快停…停一下…啊啊啊…泄了.…泄了啊！不…不要插了.….啊…啊啊啊.…怎又泄了.…嗯嗯.…来了…又来了，喔喔喔～！”在王力宏继续的一阵狂插猛送之后，萨顶顶又泄了数次。这下子她已经累得叫不出声音了，似乎晕厥过去的样子。“我还没射呢哦～”萨顶顶的嫩穴内虽然已经湿润得很，然而工力宏的巨棒夹在她的肉壁之间的感觉，却是越来越紧迫，令得王力宏的快意更甚！他再一次加快了抽插的速度。“啊…好舒服…老公…你插的我好舒股…好爽哦…啊….啊啊啊…用力…再用力！握喔….喔喔喔…痛…痛…不.别停哦…继…继续，干死我吧…嗯嗯…嗯嗯嗯…小穴要爆炸了！不…不行了…呕.…别放慢下来.加速.…用力.…啊…啊啊啊！”想必萨顶顶已达到忘我的境界了，说的话也矛盾起来。王力宏的冲刺越来越急，因为离射精是越来越近了。

王力宏的巨型大棍这时蠕动前进，完全末入了萨顶顶蜜穴的深处，跟着动作停顿了一刹，然后便兴奋的将一股热滚滚的白色种子，都射入她的体内。而萨顶顶在王力宏攀升到了顶点的数秒之后，体内也随着精子的乱窜，异然亢奋，进入了抖颤的高潮中，连连泄了两回。此刻只见萨顶顶蜷曲起胴体，在空中挛着，下体之间的淫水混着精液，潺潺地开始逆流而出。王力宏用纸巾把肉棒擦拭干净之后穿好衣服，俯身亲了一下蜷缩在沙发上的萨顶顶，说：“宝贝儿我去叫你助理。”……


End file.
